


March 17

by LittleMissOddball



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, BTT cameo, M/M, gerita - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's March 17 and Romano is learning to cope with the silence that surrounds his part of Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 17

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings~ So it was my birthday a few days ago and I had this on my mind since it's my first time celebrating my birthday without my parents physically around. So yes, this is me (somewhat). Show some love by hitting that Kudos button and help me grow in my writing by leaving me lovely comments. Love lots <3

 

 

Lovino sat at the far end of the couch hugging a throw pillow, his head against the window pane as he stared blankly outside and watched as passerby’s traversed the cold brightly lit sidewalk of his two floor apartment home. Every now and then he would silently scowl with much disdain towards those who would be walking, linked arms with their lovers or those with brightly wrapped packages as they excitedly talked on their phones while stubbornly telling himself to amuse himself with something else around the house rather than sit and sulk and scowl all evening. He’s surprised his face muscles survived the entire day since the moment he had woken up, his face was etched with lines of disappointment. It was bad enough he had woken up alone with a sore bottom and aching muscles from last night’s play, he had to find out that for the entire day, he would be alone as the stupid Tomato Bastard had to run back to Spain to finish a few things in his House and would not be home until late at night. In effect, Lovino remained alone in his House with silence enveloping his every being. And it had to be today, on March 17, of all days. While he had always been invulnerable to any kind of loneliness and the feeling of being number two even in his own family, today was that one day where all his defense would be down, making his physical and emotional body vulnerable to any kind of attack. He would repeatedly tell himself to start getting used it. More often than not, he would remind himself that this was not the first time he was rejected still on the day of his own birth. Well, who can blame them? He was just another Italy. In fact, he’s not even allowed to carry the name; he was simply Romano. Just Romano, while his brother Feliciano would always carry with pride the Italian name. At one point, while everyone would be out talking with Feliciano, he would be in his room, flipping through his aging books and escorting himself into a world where he would be more or less be happy.

This kind of treatment was something he was used to at the same time hated the fact that he had gotten so used to it. And Toni was no exception.. For all he knew he could have told him that he would be at the House taking care of his stupid, failing and undeveloped economy when in fact, he is at the Potato Bastard’s home where Feliciano was temporarily staying permanently (Yes it means what it means. And no, I did not allow it. He just came out of the blue telling me he was at “Luddy’s” place. ) along with the other personifications that got along well with Feliciano. His lie was too transparent since he’d always heard the same lie over and over again. Promising they would be with Lovino on his birthday then calling him up saying they had changed their plans and were at Feliciano’s then would offer him to come over. Of course Lovi would decline, no matter how much he wanted to go. After all, no one would be left to eat the dinner he had (un)excitedly made nor drink the wine he had painstakingly stole from his grandfather’s basement. He knew Toni is the same. No matter how much he said he loved Lovi; or how tight his hold around him would be while Toni thrusts slowly in and out of him, whispering and moaning Lovi’s name softly in his ear as he brings Lovi to the peak. Even just the idea of being held by him after one of the nightly sessions seemed like an illusion Antonio had created in order for Lovino to trust the Spaniard while the latter tried to latch himself on the other brother.

A whiff of a cold draft of wind entered a small slit on the window pane, softly hitting the side of Lovi’s face that was leaning on the window. But he didn’t mind. Instead, he let the cold run through his body, down to his spine and deeper into the layer of his skin, willing it to freeze the tears threatening to fall. He removed his eyes away from the sight outside and directed them to the clock, reading it as 10pm. He sighed as he returned to staring but then decided it was no use moping around as waiting up for the bastard would only grant him Chanel under his eyes. He puts the throw pillows in order and locates his slippers then moves towards the stairs when the sound of a telephone ringing in the far corner of the room stops him in his tracks. Lovino contemplated on not answering but figured it was important so instead he takes a detour to take the call.

“Hello. Lovino Vargas here. “

_“Lovi, mon amour~!”_

He knew that voice.

 

“Just my luck. It’s Fuckface Francis. What do you want? Make it quick because I was about to go upstairs and sleep.”

_“What?!”_ The tone on the other voice sounded surprised and panicky at the same panicky, Lovi noted as Francis murmured something on the other side. He coughed and returned to the call.

“Listen, I am not in a mood to listen to anything you say, Francis. I just want some sleep. Tell me what you want in the morning when Toni gets back. At least I won’t be alone in breathing the same air as you.” Lovi remarks annoyed and begins to put it down when Francis shouts in the other line surprising the former.

_“Wait! You’d regret it if you do that.”_

“And why would I regret going to sleep?”

_“Just stay up for 20 minutes, oui?"_

“Are you crazy?!” _“...do it for Antoine.”_

“...”

The things I do...

“Shit. Fine. 20 minutes. Once it’s gone past 20 minutes, I’m hitting the hay.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll have to wait 20 minutes, love.” A voice from behind caused Lovino to drop the telephone and turn around only to have his lips taken by someone else’s. For some reason the lips felt so familiar and in not time he found myself drowning in the familiar kiss, not too passionate, heck there wasn’t even a tongue. But the kiss was gentle, warm, and loving. It was the kind of kiss only HE could give. Slowly the other lips released Lovi’s and he found myself staring at emerald green eyes and inhaling the faint and sweet smell of freshly picked tomatoes. Lovino’s breath hitched as he realized it was Antonio and his arms holding him up.

“What the heck was that, idiot?”

“Am I not allowed kiss you, love?” Antonio said with a smile and the small cheerful tint in his voice. 

“This is fucking unfair.”

“I never play fair, love. Especially not with you.”

“Shut up already.” _I might get the urge to kiss you again._ He simply chuckled. Lovino was trying my best not to look unaffected but he cursed his blood red face and deemed it too uncooperative.

“I thought I wouldn’t see you tonight.”

“I got finished early~!” Toni flashed him an even bigger smile then gave him a quick peck on the lip. And another. And another.

“Can you not tease me with all these sorry excuses for kisses and give me an actual one? Not that I’m waiting for it.”

“Oh, Lovi. If I didn’t have anything planned for tonight I would have taken you right here right now.” Lovino blinked for a few times, trying to digest what is lo---partner had just said

“...What?”

“But I have something planned. So,” Toni moved a little from Lovi and took his hand in his, their eyes never leaving each others. “Come with me.” he said with a smile.

Butterflies a-flutter in his heart and in his stomach, he gripped Toni’s hands tighter, muttering some cuss word unsuccessfully trying to cover up the ecstasy swimming in his head. How could they not? How do you react to someone who had gone so far as to turn his entire House into a tomato themed patch all for the sake of making silly old Romano Italy happy? It was never the nature of someone who, for so many centuries had once thought him to be a nuisance. Of someone who once was one of the people who had chosen his little brother over him. It just doesn’t happen very often. And it certainly doesn’t happen to Lovino. That’s why the moment Antonio opened the white marble doors to his House, he found himself, crying and laughing at the same time. Cursing Antonio while unnaturally saying sweet things to the Spaniard, was something rarely seen by anyone.And although Lovino would never admit it, he was glad for the extra noise the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio and the rest of the personifications. He let the potato bastards in because 1) Gil is Toni’s friend and the tomato bastard had earned his fair share of a good reward and 2) It was also Feli’s birthday and because he was a fucking awesome big bro, he gave the floor tonight for Feli despite the fact that he had always been treated as...okay enough with the depressive mood. And the best part? He turned to one end of the room by the glow of the fireplace with emerald eyes gleaming, stood a tall and tan Spaniard in his red pirate clothes, red boot and feathered pirate cap. Toni looked his way and smiled. Lovi quickly turns away Again. Lovi found himself stuttering and panicky as he feels Antonio move to his direction. He braces himself as Antonio takes him by the arm and whispers close to his ears.

“I think it’s about time for the main event, love?” Lovino simply smiled.

“Spoiling me tonight, I see?” Antonio smiles back and gives Lovino a peck to the forehead. “For you love, anything.”

“Hey Toni?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“s almond eyes slowly making his way to his lips. The kiss was gentle at first, and going to the slow rhythm of the jazzy music playing over the dining hall until it became hotter and more needy. They broke the kiss reluctantly, both panting. Lovino takes Antonio by the collar and whispers in his ears.

“I want my present, Toni.”

“As you wish, love.” Hand in hand they move silently out the door leaving their guests to themselves. Away from the party and the loud music, all to themselves and with no one else. Basking in each others warmth, feeling the others heartbeat next to theirs. Screaming each others name and then waking up feeling sore yet satisfied.

“I’m hungry, bastard. Let me go.”

“I can’t let you go, Lovi. I never will.” Lovi let a small smile pass.

“You better fucking be sure of that.”

“I know I am.”


End file.
